John's Wife
by LokisBabyDollBride
Summary: John/OC John is alive? Sam and Dean meet find Anna *Emily Browning* after finding her picture in John's truck. They Find out she is John's wife. And that she has a secret and a past that is after her.
1. Chapter 1

Moans and groans were heard threw the bedroom door as well as the squeaking of bed. Soon the couple inside finished thier love making and was catching thier breathes.

The young girl who had fair skin that contracted with her long dark hair. She laid her head on her husband's shoulder, and ran her small hand on his chest to run threw his salt and pepper chest hair.

She and her husband's relationship was a different one. He was human and she isn't.

She was humanly younger then him and people thought he could be her father. But they didnt care. They loved each other.

"God damn woman I sware you're going to kill me one of these days." Her husband panted rubbing her bare arm She giggled and kissed her chest. "Don't you die on me mister I can't live without you." She said. Only the two of them knew how true that was.

"When do you need to leave? She asked as she continued to run her hand over his chest. "I'll need to leave early in the morning. Then when I come back we can try again and agian and agian." She giggled as her husband tickled her as he spoke to her about when he returned.

The two was trying to have a kid. He already has two sons with his late wife. But she didnt have any. Infact she was a virgin before she met her husband.

"Speaking of kids... When can I meet them?" She asked giddy. He sighed. "Not yet Anna." He said. She sighed and sat up, using the covers to cover her small but bare chest and gave him a look.

"John. We have been married for about two months and have been courting for a year, and I haven't met your sons. Why wont you let me meet them. Hell why won't you lt me go on a hunt with you?" She asked upset.

"I can't lose you. I haven't introduced you to the boys cause I know how they'll react when they meet you." He said. His wife cocked an eyebrow at him, scilently demanding an answer from him.

"They will freak that one you are young enough to date them, two when they find out your backgorund... they may try and kill you." He said. She sighed and laid back down with a huff and turned around so her back was facing him.

He sighed sadly and laid back down then tried to bring her into his arms but she shrugged him off. "Babe Please. I don't want to spend my last night in our home with an angry wife. I just want to protect you. Expecally with you know who looking for you." John said.

He saw her relax and knew he got to her. He pulled her into his bare yet warm and loving embrace. She snuggled into hm.

"I'm sorry But their now my family, I should meet them." She said. He knew she was right and he should introduce them. But with someone from her past after her, she needed to be protected and hidden.

He kissed her shoulder and reached his hand down her bare body and rubbed her n a very intament area, making her gasp and squirm.

"I just want to spend the rest of our time together making love to my beautiful wife. Are you down?" He purred nibbleing her ear and rubbing more making her moan out his name.

She nodded wanting her release.

He rolled her onto her back and moved to go inbetween her thighs. He rubbed agianst her after removing his hand and rubbed the body he loved to touch.

She just squirmed in desire for her husband, as she wrapped her arm aroud him a they made love with thier toungs.

John was awake and was looking at his wife as she slept. Ever since his late wife Mary he never thought he'd find someone to love. And then he met Anna by chance. Her family begged for his help and when he saw her... He knew something in him changed.

He bent down and kissed her hair and took a deep breath of her scent that was mixed with his. She looked so worn out he thought smuggly.

She stired and opened her eyes sleepily.

"Do you need to go?" She asked softly. He stroked her dark tresses as he sat down beside her nodding. "Yes my love. But only for awhile. But I'll be back when I can. I have to find..." She laid her finger on his lips. She understood that he was still looking for his late wifes killer.

"I have something for you." She said. She sat up baring herself to her husbands gaze. She got up and went to the closet and grabbed a box. Feeling her husbands gaze on her bare bum she felt shivers corse threw her.

She walked back to him, before handing it to him.

He opened it and looked inside.

It was a pill and a necklace.

"It'll keep you alive if you take that pill. Then necklace is for you to keep a memory of me. It's make from a speical stone from my villiage. My father told me to give this to the man I love." She said shyly. He smiled at her as he put it on and swallowed the pill.

"I took one as well. So we ar connected more." She said hugging him.

She was going to miss him so much.

"I love you Anna Winchester." He whispered, hugging her tightly. "I love you to John Winchester." She whispered back.

They kissed deeply and like that he left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam and Dean happen to pass by something that reminded them of their dad's truck so they stopped and pulled in behind it. Dean walked to the driver seat and jimmy jacked the lock. Once inside they relised that it was in deed his truck.

Someone must of stolen it. When their father was killed they went to look for his truck, but it had gone missing. And now here it was.

The brothers searched the inside.

"Dean. Look at this. It looks like it was made by dad." Sam said, pulling out a rolled out picture out of the glove department. He handed it to his elder brother. It was a drawing of a beautiful girl who looked to be maybe a bit younger then Sam.

She was naked and covered by only her long hair and a sheet. It had their fathers signature at the bottom of the page letting them know that their father had indeed drawn it.

"I wander who this is?" Sam wondered. "She's hot." Dean said, Sam rolled his eyes and smacked the back Deans head making the older brother glare at his younger half.

"Look there is something written on the back." Sam said. They flipped the picture over and sure enough was something was written.

"It's cordenents. Maybe an old hunt or a hunt dad was going to go on." Sam suggested. "Lets go find out." Dean said. "You take the car I'll take the truck." Sam said after checking over the truck for any traps.

Dean nodded and after figuring at where the cordenents lead, they left for the address.

They arrived at the area that was on the drawing. It turns out it was a house. A nice cozy home around the forest.

The two brothers walked to the front door and knocked. But no one answered. Dean picked the lock and the two walked inside. The lights were dim and it was dark inside the house. Making it seem that no one was home.

They noticed the salt on the doorways and windows.

So the two brothers went to look around.

"Yo did you find anything?!" Sam called. "Yep." Dean said angrily. Sam looked back to see his brother with his hands on his head and walking towards him. A small familiar looking girl was behind him with a shot gun.

"Who are you two? And what the hell are you doing in my home?" She demanded. "We found a cordenets that lead us here. We wanted to find you." Before Sam could finish she spoke once more.

"Did Connor send you?" She growled. It was a wolfish growl. The brothers tensed relising that they was dealing with a werewolf.

"Look mutt. We just want to know how our father knew you." Dean snapped. "Who are you?" She asked once more. "I'm Sam. That's my brother Dean." Sam answered. "Full names." She demanded. "Winchester." Sam notice her grip dropped a bit but then she fixed herself.

"Both of you sit on the couch. Both hands on your head. Let me look at you both." She ordered. They obeyed. She looked at them and they notice her shocked face and she lowered the gun after looking at them both.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." She quickly put the gun on the table and before she could do anything else Dean grabbed it and aimed it at her.

"Now its your turn to answer us." She didn't look scared. Her big bright green eyes just looked up at him. She nodded at him.

"Of course." She answered. "Who are you?" Dean asked. "I'm Anna." She said. Her lips twitched into a smirk. "Anna Winchester. I'm your fathers wife." She continued. In there shock she quickly grabbed the gun and unloaded it safely.

They noticed that it was filled with pure silver bullets.

"I didn't want our first meeting to be like this." She said shyly rubbing the back of her neck. "I have to be very careful when John isn't home." She said walking to the kitchen and turned the lights on.

"Let me get you guys something to drink. We can talk and get to know each other. Your father will be so happy to know your here." She shouted out to them.

The two brothers looked at each other. She didn't know their father, her apparent husband, was dead.

She walked out and handed them glasses of water. She sat in front of them and smiled. "I'm sure you two have a lot of questions." She said cheerfully. They nodded. "How long have you've known our father?" Sam asked. "A few years. We've only been married for a few months." She answered.

They found out that she was only twenty five. And was a dancer.

"I... I'm sorry to tell you this... But our father is dead. We found his truck with a drawing of you in it..." Sam said. She only smiled and walked over to them.

With a motherly look she laid a gentle hand on both of their faces.

"You poor boys must have been heartbroken. But I have amazing news." She said. "Your father isn't dead. If he was I wouldn't be alive right now." She said.

"I guess I should tell you about my past." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna's POV

I looked at the two men in front of me. They both equally look like John. I remember hearing how much he would talk about how proud he was of them both.

I took a sip of my water and smiled at them.

"It all started when I was only ten years old. I was part of a very happy witch coven. We was witches, but we are Christians. We only work for the greater good. We lived peaceful lives. We cured people. We was loved, and we loved in returned." I said closing my eyes.

"My grandmother was the Coven Queen. I was to be the next queen. I wanted to be just like her... Then there was an attack." I said. "We was hunted by werewolves. We hated wounded animals so we would heal any thing or anyone who needed it. And we was healing their enemies and the humans alike. And they couldn't have that could they?" I told them.

"Cause how would the humans fear them if all they needed was for you all to heal them right?" Sam asked. I nodded. "That's right. Word got out that I was to be the next coven Queen. So they came to kill me. Many have tried but all have failed. But all those who have tried weren't strong enough to handle us." I sat my cup down.

I sighed and sat back as flashbacks came to me.

"I was bitten and the werewolf venom infected me. I became a hybrid. My people feared me. But soon I was able to control the wolf that was forced into me and was able to get stronger... Even though the wolves couldn't kill me, they kept trying. Soon... when I turned twenty one, it was time to choose my life mate." I said ending it with a sigh.

"Many came to me for power. None actually wanted to know me. None were my true mate. So I was going to stay alone till I found him. But later that night, while I was asleep, I was kidnaped by the wolf pack." I shuddered as I could see everything that had happened when I woke up.

*Flashback*

I woke up and it was dark, and cold. I was in a moving vehicle. I didn't know what to do? I knew I'd need to save my energy to get out of this.

"You heard the Alpha. We aren't to hurt her." A voice said before the doors opened. I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep. I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up. I was carried to another place. I don't dare to open my eyes so I wouldn't get caught.

"Alpha. We've finally got her." a voice said in front of me. "Good. Bring her in." A deeper voice said. I was soon laid down on what felt like grass.

"I know you are awake princess." The deep voice from earlier stated. I opened my eyes and sat up to look around. I was outside like I thought. Wolves and humans... Well werewolves in there human forms. They was surrounding me.

Making sure I don't try to escape.

I gulped and forced myself to look at the Alpha. He was looking away from me. I could see smoke coming from him.

"So your the Alpha who has been trying to kill me?" I questioned. He turned and I noticed he was a handsome man who was smoking a pipe.

He had some gray in his dark hair. But for some reason it made him even hotter. But I knew he wasn't my mate.

"Kill you? No. That was my plan before. But now. Now you are a powerful Hybrid. Someone I could use." He said walking to me. I stood and stood my ground. I would not show weakness in front of him. Not him or any one.

"Now you are worthy prize." He stated grabbing my chin and lifting it up to make me look him in the eye. "A prize. I am willing to steal for myself." He purred looking me up and down with a smirk. I glared and shoved him away.

"Your clan has hidden you away from me so many times. Now I have you back in my grasp." He said circling me, looking me over. I clenched my fists.

"I am not a prize to be won. I am my own being. I choose who becomes my king. My heart chooses my life mate. Not you." I said bravely.

He just chuckled at me.

"You are just a firecracker aren't you?" He teased. I growled wolfishly and muttered a spell.

He wants a firecracker lets give him a firecracker.

Flames flew from me and flew at him and I was blown into the air and flew off.

"I will find you princess! I will have you as my mate!" He shouted.

*Flashback over*

"I made it back to the camp and we left the country. But so they arrived her as well. We ran into your father after the last attack, Apparently to win my heart, one of the clansmen tried to become stronger. You see. In our clan. To get stronger, you must gather evil souls. But in his desire, he became darkened. Started slaughtering the innocent. We helped John defeat him. But his tirade gained the attention of the dreaded wolf pack. So my mother, grandmother and I personally went to your father and begged for protection." I felt my cheeks heat up a bit at the memory.

"It was the first time I ever saw him. When I first saw him." I gripped my heart, a big smile on my face. "I felt my heartbeat quicken. I felt butterflies in my belly." I giggled shyly as I noticed the two brothers smirk at me.

"I knew I had found my mate. But I couldn't do anything. He wasn't a clansman, or a wolf. He was human. Once a witch finds their mate, and they mate their souls are connected. One cant live with out the other. Once mated. If the other dies. The other will die. So as you can see I am alive and well. Then so is your father." I said.

"We can talk more in the morning. Come. I'll set up the guest rooms. I'm sure you two are hungry. Your father told me you love to eat Dean. How about some homemade chicken soup and homemade bread. I have some left over apple pie left from yesterday." I said. I saw them perk up and Dean perk up even more when I mentioned pie.

I giggled and went back to the kitchen to heat up my leftover soup from dinner today. I had gone out and went check our garden and farm animals after I had eaten.

While they ate I went to the get the guest rooms set up for them.

_

I smiled at Dean who was shoving pie into his face. I giggled when Sam came in after his shower and shook his head at his brother. "I'm happy your enjoying it. I love to cook, and bake. I just wish I had someone to cook for. It's been so lonely since John left. I miss him." I said with a sigh at the end.

I stood.

"Well your rooms are ready. Dean. Get a shower before getting into bed. You stink." I said, before headed to my room. I could hear Sam burst out laughing. It made me smile and giggle before going to my room to get ready for bed.

After I changed into one of Johns shirts I climbed into bed and held his pillow to my chest and curled around it. I inhaled his scent. I could feel my inner wolf whimpering from missing our mate.

"John I miss you. Please. Hurry home." I whispered before letting sleep claim me and I dreamt of my beloved husband and mate.

John Winchester.

AN

Just so you all know The one who plays the Alpha is Jason Momoa from his movie Wolves.

Anna is played by the beautiful Emily Browning.


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week since the boys were here. It was nice to cook for someone other then myself and have company once again.

I was in the bed asleep. Still missing John.

I felt something heavy on me. I stirred and I felt lips on my neck. I struggled. "Shhhh love its me." I heard. I opened my eyes and saw the dark brown eyes I loved. "John?" I whispered. I smiled and hugged him once he smiled at me.

"Oh God John. I've missed you. Where the hell have you been!?" I demanded. He shushed me once more. "I don't want to talk about that right now Anna. All I want right now is to make love to you. I've missed you." He said huskily kissing my neck.

I giggled softly before moaning as he attacked my sweet spot on my neck. I grabbed him by the face and sought out his lips for my own.

My arms wrapped around him but he soon grabbed my wrists and pinned them to the bed. "We have to much on." I panted. He nodded and sat up. He grabbed my shirt and literally ripped my shirt in half. I was so tired tonight that after I cleaned up from dinner I just fell into bed. I still had my socks on and I hate having my socks on when I go to bed.

He took his shirt off and went back to kissing me. I once again wrapped my arms around his neck and he once again pinned them down.

He started to go down my neck and down my body.

As he kissed down my body he pulled my panties down. He looked up at me as he continued down my body and rubbed his bottom lip over my belly.

"I have missed you." He whispered huskily then gave me a lick. HIs fingers started playing with me making me moan and wriggle in pleasure.

"ANNA! THERES A TRUCK OUTSIDE!" We heard as john started to go down on me and was loosening my bra, when the door burst open.

"Oh God!" We all said at the same time. John and I sat up and I quickly covered myself. My face was beat red. So was Dean and Sam's face. John just looked smug and disappointed at the same time.

We all had gathered into the living room. I had gotten dressed and John and I cooled off a bit. I was still so embarrassed. John pulled me onto his lap after I brought out some hot chocolate for everyone.

His fingers brushed my thigh.

"So you really are alive?" Sam said. John nodded. "I wouldn't be if it wasn't for this angel here. She gave me this pill and necklace from her tribe. I was supposed to die. And I did for a bit." I nodded. I remembered that I had blacked out and when I woke up my heart hurt but I knew what happened.

John and I had died and come back to life.

"The demon had tried to kill me for your life Dean. But I... Well we came back to life. I haven't been able to return cause I ran into some trouble. I can't bring you two into this. I've been trying to keep you two out of this. Its why I couldn't tell you about Anna. If Connor found out of you two exist he could come after you two." John said. I squeezed his hand.

I knew that Connor would use the brothers against us.

"Dad. We've gone against werewolves before." Dean said. "None like Connor's pack. If a werewolf eats a supernatural being the intake not only their life span, but their strength, their powers to certain existent, and their immortality. His pack has hunted witches for years. And have killed many. Connor has eaten the most in almost everything. Skin crawlers. He's the only wolf to ever been able to kill and eat . Not one but two of them. He's the most powerful being you have ever faced." I told them.

"I have been trying to keep you safe. All of you. It's why I couldn't come back to you guys. If he gets Anna, who knows what could happen." John said. I looked down.

"Look. It's really late, lets all go back to bed. We can talk when we wake up." I said, I just wanted to end the conversation. I hated talking about Connor and my past.

I stood and pulled John up. I wanted to be held by him. I was so tired, I just wanted to forget. and hope the brothers wouldn't hate me.

I took my pants off as well as my bra and climbed into bed.

"I just want to sleep." I whispered. "I understand love." John said and climbed in beside me. He wrapped his arms around me and tucked me into him.

"I will protect you Anna." He whispered before kissing my ear and then my neck. I snuggled in as much as I could. before falling asleep.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


End file.
